


If you are happy and you know it

by SallyPejr



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Children Song, Song Lyrics, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: SuperWhoLock song fic inspired by children song "If you are happy and you know it clap your hands!"





	If you are happy and you know it

Ref:

If you are happy and you know it stay away

If you are happy and you know it stay away

If you are happy and you know it

SuperWhoLock for you I forbid

If you are happy and you know it stay away

.

I see the angels, devils, hunters every day

I see the angels, devils, hunters every day

Sexual tension non-resolving

Characters only suffering

These are the things that I see there every day

.

Ref.

.

Doctor Who will make you cry like nothing else

Doctor Who will make you cry like nothing else

Without ponds and rose and rivers

Without friends and companions

You will be lonely and sad in the universe

.

Ref.

.

When the spider's web is closing be aware

When the spider's web is closing be aware

Be aware od bad guys lying

Of consultants on roof dying

You will end as broken soldier once again

.

Ref.


End file.
